In communication and electronic equipment, such as those which employ coaxial assemblies, electronic filters are used extensively to attenuate certain signals in transmission lines by shunting those signals to ground. The filters are for EMI/RFI suppression and may be of the distributed or lumped element type. These filters have a molded ceramic construction and have a lossy ferrite compound dispersed therein, hence are somewhat fragile. An example of such a filter is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,258 reissued on June 7, 1977 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
In the prior art of coaxial assemblies, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,963 issued on June 10, 1980 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a ceramic filter sleeve is press-fitted concentrically over an inner pin member. In the press-fitting operation it is sometimes difficult, if not expensive, to control the respective dimensions of the inner diameter of the filter sleeve and the outer diameter of the pin member to relatively close tolerances; and if not closely controlled, the parts may be slightly damaged during their assembly. Accordingly, under those conditions, it is sometimes difficult to obtain a good mechanical rigidity and electrical contact between the filter sleeve and its adjacent components.
While filter sleeves have been soldered to terminals, per se, nevertheless soldering operations have heretofore not been used with respect to filter sleeves used in coaxial assemblies for electronic equipment. Generally such connectors have relied on mechanical means to hold the assemblies together.